My Wish Upon a Shooting Star
by MirzeSnape
Summary: Naruto the heir of the Namikaze Co-operation was a genius, she could have anything she wished, other than him ... Now, she's in a position where its the battle of pride and will. What can she do when there are no choices left? Female Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone, I had this story idea. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me if I should continue it! Right now I am having internal conflicts. Your reviews would really help. **

**Oh, I don't own Naruto, but I would LOVE to, someone inform me if it comes on for sale!!! :)**

**Now on with the story.....**

* * *

I have fame, siblings, wonderful parents, everything a girl could ask for except for one person. I have never told anyone this, except for my best friend, my only friend Haku. Who am I? I am Uzumaki Naruto, the first female director of the Namikaze Co-operation, age eighteen, finished high school at the age of fifteen, university just a month ago, younger sister of Kyubi Namikaze and older sister of Konohamaru Namikaze. I am known as the genius, only one to surpass me was Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, my father's best friend's sons.

Now, my parents, one of the wealthiest people in the whole of Fire Country, my dad, Minato Namikaze is one of the governments of the Fire Country ruling over Konoha. My mum the former princess of Waterpool, the Head Doctor of Konoha Hospital after my grandmother Tsunade retired.

My siblings, my elder sister Kyubi age twenty; she was in the fashion modeling industry working under Itachi Uchiha. Kyubi has long silky red hair that was usually in curls. Kyubi took after our mum meaning she was about 5'4, and every guy that looked at her once, had to look again.

Me in the other hand had no care about my looks, I was 5'5, had waist long straight sunlight blonde hair, usually in a messy bun, bright blue eyes, a carbon copy of my dad, except for that he was a lot taller and the difference of gender.

My younger brother Konohamaru age thirteen had red hair like mum and Kyubi, except he kept his in spikes like dad. He was about 5'2, the clown of our family.

Any girl would be happy to be in my place right at the moment, but not me. I was always very isolated from everyone else until Haku came along and broke into my shell. Everywhere I go I get proposals, marriage, dating, work you name it. But nothing interested me, every time I tried making friends, I was used because of mu status, all I want to be is a normal simple girl with two siblings and loveable parents.

But I am Uzumaki Naruto, the daughter and heir of Namikaze Co-operation, granddaughter of Tsunade and Jiraiya Namikaze. Big title, I would have everything I want except for one and only one person. The person I love the most in the world. My childhood play mate, he was two years older than I was, I grew up with him since the moment I was born, him and his brother. Who is he? My father's friend, the owner of ¾% of the police force, owned half of the airports all over Fire Country. You guessed it, Sasuke Uchiha.

It was around when he turned ten, I was eight than, Sasuke decided that playing with girls or being friends with them was for losers, girls had cooties! Ever since then we drew apart, I was am embarrassment when he was with his friends, we were so close, losing him so fast and quickly was a shock for me, it was around them I met Haku.

Time passed, we both grew up, we see each other almost a couple of times a week, every party I go to he is always there. There is always almost a girl hanging off his arms, never eye contact, nor smile, to him I am the an invisible person. A person who does not exist!

I tried thought, did my best, became a genius so the he would look at me at least once, but it never happened, not once. Sad isn't it, here I am sitting again in my office preparing for a very important meeting with the Uchiha's, Hyuga's, and the Hatake's tomorrow. Accomplished something in life, but nothing at the same time. Haku was going to get engaged really soon, her boyfriend and I went out to find her a perfect ring, Kyubi was going out with Neji Hyuga for about a year now. Sasuke found a girlfriend name Sakura Haruno who was in the Medic's working under my mother. I was left alone.

How it hurts me to watch as my life goes by me day by day, I watch as Sasuke smile with Sakura, but I wasn't able to have the urge to despise her. After all, she cannot make Sasuke love her; he loved her because he wants to! I smile to myself, if Sasuke was happy, that is enough for me, and always will be.

I looked outside my window to see a shooting star flying across the sky, "I wish," I said aloud, "I wish upon the shooting star that I can find my special someone!"

Not know what the future would bring, I filed everything away and went down the building for my waiting limo.

* * *

**Me: So guys what do you think??? Should i continue it????**

**Readers: ........"Reviews and I can insert your comments here"...........  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers. Yes I know I haven't updated in a long time but I had changed laptops so getting the information is taking pretty long. Sorry about, but I promise I didn't abandon my other stories!**

**I will be updating those in a while! *wish me luck***

**This chapter might be a little weird, tell me if it is! And if I should continue this story...:s**

**Anyways, I hope you have fun reading, Happy Reading Time**

**Have a Happy March Break**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Settle down everyone" My father said as he entered the meeting room along with Fugaku Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha.

I raised my eyebrows at this, my father nor Mr. Uchiha usually attend meetings much less Sasuke Uchiha! "What the hell are they doing here" Ino Yamanaka my secretary whispered to me as she checked herself making sure that everything was in check.

I rolled my eyes, Ino has a huge crush on Sasuke, I mean if it wasn't for the fact that her best friends Sakura was dating Sasuke, she would have asked him out long ago.

I slowly stood up and gave my dad a gentle hug along with Mr. Uchiha completely ignoring Sasuke.

Just as I was about to sit back down Sasuke took out his hand to shake mine, "Naruto." Sasuke said nodding his head. My trough went dry, it's been years since Sasuke and I have spoken even though we see each other almost everyday! I nodded my to Sasuke shaking my hand with his while keeping my expressions blank.

"Sasuke."

"Settle down everyone" my fathers voice went across the room. Surprising me again Sasuke sat down beside me. I narrowed my eye, something was going on here, it was plain obvious, but what?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was literally falling asleep. Dad and Mr. Uchiha went on and on about some new project place they found and how if everything is done right, it would benefit Konoha. Blah, Blah, Blah!

"Now," Mr. Uchiha said "we need the best of the best people for this project, Minato anyone?"

I knew from the look of my fathers face that I was not going to like this, he had the damn twinkle in his eyes! The one I was too familiar with, as I had the same twinkle when I am up to no good. Father scanned the room and finally spoke up, "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke!"

My eyes went wide, 'NO' my head screamed. I calmed myself to see what Mr. Uchiha would say, "A fine pair, anything Ms. Uzumaki or Sasuke want to say?" he asked.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads as they whispered how and Uchiha and a Namikaze could come up wish one of the best ideas, and how the project would turn into a blast, blab, blah, blah!

Sasuke shook his head indicating a no.

"Naruto?" Father asked.

I forced my self to smile, "Yes" I said, everyone in the room smiled at me including Mr. Uchiha, "I am so getting you back for this you 'Air-Headed-Blondi' if I don't see a change of plans by tomorrow!" I growled. No caring that there were probably about fifty important people in the room that was needed for the project and that I could cause us millions of dollars, I stood up from the chair and walked out of the room with Ino trailing behind me.

"NARUTO!" Ino yelled as she tried to catch up to without running. "WAIT"

I finally stopped at my office and let Ino catch up! "Are you okay?" Ino asked as she finally reached me.

Other than Haku, I think Ino is the second girl that I am most close to, I met her in university when she was studying to become a professional secretary, it was around then when I was in serious need of a secretary and I offered Ino the job, to this day, I can say I have not regretted my decision!

"I am fine Ino," I said rubbing my forehead, "I can't believe that my own father would pair me up with that...that JERK!"

Ino looked at me surprised, "Jerk? But you don't even know Sasuke. I mean, I have never seen you ever talk to him, Itachi yes! But never Sasuke, what on earth could he have done to make you hate him so much?"

I shook my head and opened my office door, my office you could say is the place where I feel most comfort in, I remember when I begged my father to give me this room. From ceiling to the floor the north and west walls were made out of glass, the walls that was not glass was painted a nice light orangish/peachish color, my desk was mahogany along with the bookshelf. I has a large dark brown scorner sofa in one corner of the room, and a mahogany door which lead me to my own privet bathroom. Over all the room was huge!

"Naruto!" A blur of something came and attached me.

"Good to see you Naruto, its been a while," There he was, Zabuza standing six feet tall beside my desk.

I frown, "What on earth are you two doing here? I mean not that I mind.." I trailed off.

Haku finally pealed herself off me and smiled, "Oh well you see..." Haku said, "I had a feeling that something was gonna be wrong with you today, sooo, I thought I would pop over before you pop!"

I blinked at Haku and I gave Zabuza a weird look, "Congratulations to me I guess, I am officially pregnant with out knowing!"

Zabuza gave me a scary grin, "Yes, I belive congratulations are in order. Now, I have to get to work before I get fired from my own company. Goodbye girls" and walked out of the room scaring Ino.

I rolled my eyes, Zabuza was a pretty well known architect who started his own business a while ago, and from the looks of it, he was going to become popular really fast, which skills like his, I'm not surprised!

"Naruto," I looked at Ino, "I have to leave now, do you want me to get you something before I leave?"

Haku being the hyper girl she is replayed for me, "Sure Ino, We want an extra large box of pizza, triple cheese, no mushrooms, green pepper is okay so is everything else, but no beef, both Naruto and I allergic to beef!

Ino rolled her eyes but went to order pizza never the less closing the door behind her.

"Spill" Haku said the moment I sat on the sofa. "What is wrong? It looks like someone killed BlueBird."

I blushed at that, BlueBird was my teddy bear since I was a few months old! I don't really who started to call the blue teddy-bear BlueBird, but the name stuck to it, and even now that I'm an adult I am still very attached to it! Not that anyone else knows that except for Haku.

"Shut it Haku," giving her a playful slap on her head, "No, it's actually worse."

I tried not to look at Haku's eyebrows as they almost reached her hair line. I paused as I tried to gather all my scattered thoughts, "My _dear _daddy and Mr. Uchiha thought it would be nice if they made Sasuke and I work together and create a new project they found. I mean, I don't mind doing the project, but by myself, I have already done countless of successful project so far, none of them failed. Why SASUKE OF ALL PEOPLE?"

Haku just put her arms around me as she stroke my hair in a smoothing manner. As I slowly camed down Haku wispered to me, "Naruto remember, what happens usually happens foe good, after all, what's going to happen will happen, you can't stop it even if you try."

I always admired Haku for her wise words, she could always calm you when you were in your worst moments. I always told her to go into psychology.

"It hurts," I mumbled, "Why does it still hurt Haku?"

"I don't know Naruto, but I know things will get better for you!"

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I was surprised when father has asked me to go the meeting today, I know I worked at home from my laptop so I required to need to go to the office, but this morning sure was a surprise.

We met up with Uncle Minato at the bottom of Namikaze Co-operation, "Sasuke how are you, and you Fagaku?"

I smiled, "Fine Mr. Minato I replayed, how are you?"

"Good Mintao, how is business?"

Uncle Minato frowned at both of us, "Sasuke I told you to call me Uncle Minato or Minato daddy, why do you insist on calling me Mr. Minato? Fagaku, you as gloomy as usual! Cheer up will you?"

I rolled at my father and his friend, they both loved to rile each other up. No a typical Uchiha behavior, but then again, around the Namikaze family, keeping the Uchiha cool phase was hard to keep.

As we entered the meeting room a while later, everyone stood up to welcome us.I noticed Naruto Uzumaki sitting with her secretary and my girlfriend's best friend Ino Yamanaka.

I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on Naruto, she was wearing a knee length black dress with a black knee high leather boots **(A/N: the link to see the dress is in the bottom)**. Her golden blond hair was tied in a loose braid that fell up ti her waist. I blink at my thought, I always knew that I was attracted to Naruto, but this was something else. I mentally slapped myself, I was dating Sakura, a beautiful women that was smart, talented and a wonderful person.

I watched as Naruto walked up to her father and gave him a hug along with my father, before I could stop myself spoke "Naruto" Quickly covering my mistake I took my had out to shake hers, I could see the surprised look in her eyes before it was gone, I would have missed it if I wasn't looking at her eyes.

"Saskue" she replayed as she let go of my hand and went back to her seat, I followed to the empty seat beside her.

I must say, the meeting was all boring, I was falling asleep when uncle Minato decided to nominate Naruto and I for the new project.

I looked into fathers eyes realized that they planed this before hand. I rolled my eyes, Idiots.

"A fine pair, anything Ms. Uzumaki or Sasuke want to say?" father asked? I shook my head, I didn't mind, but I rather work along on this by myself, father and I will be having a long talk after this, he knows that I hate working in partners.

I have already completed many projects and works for the police force and each has came out in near perfection.

I could see the fire in Naruto's eyes, and Ino looked ready to drop ice on Naruto's head. "Naruto?" Uncle Minato asked.

"Yes" Naruto replayed, everyone in the room smiled at her "I am so getting you back for this you 'Air-Headed-Blondi' if I don't see a change of plans by tomorrow!" she growled as she stomped out of the room while Ino gathered up the files and ran.

I smiled to myself, good we were on the same page, this way I could get Naruto to agree with me in black mailing out fathers into letting us work along. I looked at uncle Minato to see his face filled with surprise, he gave a small chuckle as he run his hands through his hair.

"Mr. Namikazi what is the meaning of this? We cannot have project leaders running off like chickens when they think the work is too hard or they don't feel like doing it" Mr. Shimura said. "Even if they happen to be your children. I suggest you get better employs, I know very good people for the job, someone who will not be running like chickens."

A few other people in the room agreed causing an uproar amongst themselves.

"ENOUGH" Uncle Minato yelled, I could see his goofy and happy self disappear and out came the governor of Fire Country.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will be working on this project together and that is final." Father yelled.

"Mr. Shimura, Naruto has already worked on harder project's than this, you are forbid to call any of my employs a chicken or next time you can forget coming to a meeting. I do not care if you are needed for a meeting, I can appoint someone else for your position any moment, do not forget that I am the Governor of this country!"

Everyone in the room looked from Namikaze to Shimura, it has never happened before, everyone knew Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were appointed as the elders of Konoha along with Hiruzen _Sarutobi Uchiha the previous governor,_ while Danzo Shimura ran for the governor twice but lost. Once to my grandfather Hiruzen _Sarutobi Uchiha, and the second to Minato Namikaze._

_The meeting was in a voice of silence. My father nodded to uncle Minato who had clamed down, "Meting dismissed," _ Uncle Minato said. "Mr. Kakashi Hatake, Mr. Obito Uchiha and Ms. Hinta Hyuga please stay behind."

~~~~~~2 hours late~~~~~~~

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi's voice came in as he knocked on my door.

"Hey Sasuke, been a while."

I knew that voice too well. Kyubi Namikaze. The older sister of Naruto and my brothers most favourite model. I had to give it to her, she was the only girl that was able to get under my skin and creep the hell out of me, I don't know Itachi deals with her.

"What do you what?" I growled, I wanted nothing more to sleep until father cam home and talk to him about the stupid project. I wanted nothing to do with Naruto in this much less anyone else. Uchiha's work alone.

"Aww, is little Sasuke in a bad mood? Did the meeting with Daddy scare you off Sasuke?" Kyubi asked in her annoying baby voice.

"Oh yah I almost forgot about the meeting," Itachi said as both he and his model came into my room.

"DO YOU TWO MIND?" I yelled, get out!

Itachi frowned along with Kyubi, "What went wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Seeing how the two of them won't leave, I told them everything.

"I see, no wonder Naruto's cell was off the whole day" Kyubi said quietly, "this has caused quite a problem, damn, father sure is an idiot."

I frowed but didn't comment. "Well no problem," Itachi said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Come work for me as a model, you would do good!"

….."ITACHI! YOU ARE NOT HELPING".......

Itachi laughed as he pulled a worried Kyubi out of the room. I turned around and screamed into the pillow, damn why did my life have to so complicated. I had a feeling that I won't be about to get out of this stupid project easly. But then again, why did I not want to work along with Naruto?

Thoughts were running around my head as I fell into an even sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone interested in seeing Naruto's office dress here is the link:**

.com/BS/fashion/casual_chic/holiday_party/BS_office_

**I do hope you all liked the chapter. I know its not long, but forgive me! please :D**

**And please do review, for me! : ! Thanks :) Love you all 3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Truthfully I forgot about this story! So sorry guys. If I had remembered, I would have updated a long time ago. Anyways, my plot changed a bit, not a whole lot, anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Naruto!"

I got up from my room to go downstairs, I knew father was still upset over what happened, however, there was no way I was going to work with Uchiha Sasuke. No fuck'in way.

"Yes father, I'll be right there!" I shouted from the top of the stairs as I slowly went down each step at a time. It wasn't widely known, however, I am a pretty clumsy person. And ever since my mum got the pure white marble stairs in place, the staircase has been one of the most dangerous places in the house for me, and it wasn't helping me in any way with all the thoughts running through my head.

"Your home sis?" Came a surprised voice of Konohamaru as I appeared into our living room. "I was looking all over for you; I need help with this algebra question. It's not making any sense."

I gave Konohamaru an apology look, "I'll help you in a bit. Dad you called?"

My father was sitting on the couch, and at the moment, he wasn't my father, he was Minato Namikaze. "Naruto, your behavior at the office was unacceptable. Do you mind telling me why you are refusing this project?"

I sat in the loveseat in front of my father, "You know Sir that I cannot work with people. And you also know how much I _hate _working with _any _of the Uchiha's! The last time I did, I ended in the front cover of VOGUE and IT-Girl Magazine."

Konohamaru snickered in the background.

My father's stern face lessened, "Sweetheart, this time you're working with Sasuke, not Itachi, and plus, your both friends, you've been friends since childhood. Its not like I am making you work with an unknown person, _because _you don't like working with others I chose Sasuke."

My fist tightened. "It would have better to work with an unknown person!" I muttered to myself.

"Pardon?" Came my father's surprised voice.

"We're not friends Dad!" I told him.

"What do you mean," Came my father's stunned tone. "Did you two get into a fight? Should I talk to Sasuke?"

I sighted. Men! "No Dad, Sasuke and I haven't been friends since we were eight! I'm eighteen now, it's been like … I don't know, TEN years maybe!"

My father stared at me as if wondering when all this happened. Seriously, he's one of the governments, and so very clueless about my life.

"Really Dad, why are you surprised? Sis's best friend is Haku, you know, the really gorgeous girl dating the scary looking tall guy named Zabuza!" Came my brothers from across the room.

"Oh yes, I remember them, but really Naruto? You and Sasuke aren't friends? How can that be? You were practically raised by them, and they by us!" My father asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes really father. I spoke to Sasuke today after ten years. And moving on from my life, Sir," I told my father switching from a daughter to a worker, "I cannot take this project, if I do, then I am working alone."

My father shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. If you refuse the project, then you are going to have to be fired."

My eyes widen in surprise, and I heard my brother as he gasped. What was going on!

"What. Do. You. Mean. Fired? I am the bloody director of the Namikaze Co-operation located in Konoha."

My father shook his head sadly, "The other member of the facility already feel that you are too young for the job, and this is a major project for us. We need this project completed to locate a branch in Iron Country. If you back out, then I'm afraid that the majority shareholders of the company can vote you out."

I growled. How dare they, after all the hard work I did to reach my position!

"Oh, and who do they believe can replace me in the director's office?"

"Shimura Hero!"

"WHAT?" Konohamaru and I yelled.

Konohamaru walked over to where I was sitting, and took a seat in the loveseat with me. "Dad, you're not serious, you do not seriously think that Naruto here will be voted out because she doesn't want to take a part in the project! Can't you just give the project to Sis, or to Sasuke? They are intelligent enough to do the project themselves."

I nodded my head agreeing with Konohamaru.

My father suddenly looked very tired. "I'm sorry Naruto, there is nothing to do. You already know Danzo Shimura has been trying to get his grandson to take over before you arrived. I will not force you to take the project, but, it's your choice."

With that, my father got up and walked out the room.

"Meow."

I looked down to see my cat, Pumpkin looking at me with wide gray eyes.

"Hey there cutely pie. Where were you?" I asked him as I scratched its white and orange fur.

"He was trying to untangle the yarn!" my brother told me. I nodded my head as I kept petting Pumpkin who was not resting on my lap.

"What do you need help in?" I asked Konohamaru.

"Sis?" My brother looked at me in question.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. Now what do you need help in?"

My brother nodded his head and ran to get his homework.

I sighted to myself. Why is my life so complicated?

(Next morning)

The moment I stepped out of the limo, a crowd of reporters gathered around me. "Ms. Namikaze, Ms. Uzumaki!" came the yelling voice of reporters.

"Is it true you are the next in line for governor?"

"Are you really marrying Shino Aburame?"

"Is it true that Tai Haymen broke up with his girlfriend to be with you?"

"Are you in a relationship with any of the Uchiha brothers?"

"How do you feel about your sisters accomplishment with the latest fashion trend?"

"What is the new cure you grandmother and mother found?"

"Are you still single?"

"Are you working on a project with Sasuke Uchiha? About what?"

I was feeling dizzy with all the questions which were thrown at me. Sometimes I didn't know where the reporters came up with such question. Seriously? Did it look like I was marrying the Aburame heir?

Anyways, I was stuck. I was stuck between a limo and a pack of reporters. Just when I was about to dash back into the limo, I felt someone grab my arm in the crowd of people and ran.

Ouch, I knew today I was going to have to be hospitalized today as I tried to run along with the mysterious person as the reporters tried to bombard me questions. As I looked ahead to see who was saving … or kidnapping me, all I could see was a gray cloak, and reporters chasing after me. Surprising me, my rescuer as I named him brought me to the Namikaze Co-operation, and we raced to catch the opening elevator trying to leave behind the questioning mob. Damn it, where were the security guard today! They were supposed to keep the reports out! Out of the parking lot, and out of the building.

Thank fully we reached the elevator as the doors slammed shut and I found myself in the arms of two people …

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn ... who are her mystery savoir ... or is it saviors. Where are the security guards. Whats happening. Who knows. :D **

**Anyways, how was the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Any ideas for the next chapter? Tell me. Its my only encouragement. Review please. And thank for reading! **


End file.
